


Sure Beats Lupus

by kkeet



Series: Kkeet’s Kinktober 2019 Collection [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, House is bad at his job sometimes, M/M, Top Greg House, clinic duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: House eats out Wilson in the clinic.





	Sure Beats Lupus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly what mindset I was in writing this fic but enjoy!

You never know how good it feels to be eaten out until House does it. Wilson could attest to that. Cuddly could attest to that. Hell, even Chase could attest to that. 

House had a practically perfect technique, followed through every time, and was wonderful at what he did. 

The lead of diagnostics got around the hospital fairly well before everybody’s favorite oncologist had locked him down. In respect for his husband though, we’ll talk about what everyone wants to hear: Wilson as the guest rider on the magic drool bus. 

For Wilson, this all started in the clinic. House had called him down. There was always something wrong down there, so Wilson complied and made his commute from his office to the ground floor. He’d expected the worse, guessing that maybe House had just diagnosed someone with lupus, lymphoma, or maybe even stage four melanoma with whatever diagnostic magic he was cooking up in that office of his. 

Fortunately —or maybe even unfortunately, who knows— for our boy, Jimmy, it was none of those things. Now, I know what you’re thinking, WHAT??! IT’S NOT LUPUS??! Yes, even I was surprised and I knew what was going to happen.

Anywho, the real reason that House had called Wilson in was, well, to fuck him. He longed for his sweet pussy. Even with so many other pussyboys at the hospital, Wilson was one of a kind. House was sure his pussy tasted like some cross between strawberries and vanilla ice cream. It was bloody amazing. 

“What did you want?” 

“To eat you out if that’s fine by you.”

“House, we’re at work. You can’t find any other time to-” House pulled Wilson in the room, closing the door behind him and hushing the doctor all the same. He slammed the oncologist into the back of the door and embraced him with a wonderfully passionate kiss, one that left Wilson breathless. He was blown away. Their tongues did the hokey pokey and turned all-around in each other’s mouths. Wilson pushed House away from him, and they stared in each other’s eyes deeply. House went in to kiss him again, and Wilson tilted up his head, closing his eyes.

Once Wilson was thoroughly turned on, House got down on his knees and undid Wilson’s pants which was a task much harder than he expected. Wilson had been wearing some purple boy shorts. He slid the shorts down and took in the picture-perfect pussy he was always so happy to see. Pretty; Plump and juicy, juices already dripping and rolling down Wilson’s legs. Fuck, h was so wet. House kissed the inner part of Wilson’s thighs, dragging his tongue from place to place as he traveled closer to his refreshingly delectable treat. 

When he made it there, Wilson’s head hit the door. “Fuck~” He sang out a little too loud. Now, as your trusted narrator, I can just be frank with you and say that the nurses at the clinic desk were not amused. But that much doesn’t really matter because everyone else was. In fact, there were three men with throbbing erections right at this moment. Another lady was wettening her short-shorts just from the sound of it, and don’t even get m started on the random chap that clenching his pussy indiscreetly in the back corner of the waiting room. Yes, they were that loud. In the clinic, more than a few nutjobs were getting off to this. 

Wilson was loud and House loved it. As Housed pleased him even more, Wilson couldn’t find it in him to keep it down. Loud, whaling moans echoed off the walls of the clinic room. 

Cuddy was called down by fucking, pin-nosed Sarah, the only clinic clerk that ave more than two shits about her job. She took as long she could, hoping it’d spare her the image of House executing cunnilingus on Wilson in the hospital yet again. Gosh, there really should be some laws pertaining to these matters. Though if there were, House probably wouldn’t listen to them. Did he ever?

House gave it his all. He licked Wilon’s pussy like there was no tomorrow, in every direction imaginable. He’d slurp the juices from time to time and then made the craft his own, adding tricks, and curls, and flicks, and twirls. It was pure.. fucking.. magic. House thought of another pose, a sexy new position that worked Wilson to the edge. He pulled Wilson's leg over his shoulder, craning his head back and getting deeper into Wilson’s pussy, which for Wilson, was shocking seeing as though he thought House as already deep enough. 

“Ngh. House! HOUSE!” Wilson was shaking. He could only take so much more, and House did not seem to be giving up. Wilson could barely open his eyes, his face a permanent o. Oh Oh “Oh fuck!” House performed one last trick, flicking his tongue in just the most elegant way, and Wilson felt himself release, creaming all over House’s face. 

“House.” Uh oh. Cuddy’s voice broke the passion. 

They both turned around to look at Cuddy who was standing in the doorway, looking very upset if you ask me. Behind her were all those not-so-dignified people acting dignified and proper. In reality, they were just hoping they could join. I mean, who wasn’t. 

House just smiled and licked the froth from his lips. “You gotta admit though, Cuddy. I am good at what I do.”

“Oh, I am well aware. That’s the only reason your sorry ass still works here in the first place.”  
“Rude but- wait a minute… what?!” 

“Ugh!” Cuddy scoffed angrily and stormed off. 

Wilson truthfully could do nothing but look in shock, realizing he was just exposed to the rest of the clinic. But he was sure of one thing and one thing only: this sure does beat fucking Lupus.


End file.
